


Ways to Say I Love You

by Meatball42



Category: Glee
Genre: Apparently Darren Criss is a great songwriter, But it's the prompt's fault not mine, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, So I'm sorry about this, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘Kurt/Blaine, Blaine writes songs for Kurt (but he's too embarrassed to show him, because they're really bad).’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Say I Love You

He’s lying on his bed with a pad of paper and a pencil when Kurt walks in. Normally Blaine would greet his boyfriend with a smile and a kiss, but today he jumps up with a look of surprise. “Kurt! What are you doing here?”

Kurt pauses just inside the room. “Um, today is our Into the Woods sing-along.” He holds up the DVD case. “Did you forget?”

“Oh, no, of course not,” Blaine shakes his head, quickly collecting all the sheets of paper that are scattered across his bed. “Why don’t you start it up?”

Kurt picks up a sheet that had fallen to the ground. “Blaine,” he says carefully, “what are you hiding?”

“It’s nothing! Seriously, we should watch- don’t read that!”

Kurt’s giving him a ‘you’re acting out of character and it’s weirding me out’ face, and then he looks down at Blaine’s handwriting on the paper. His eyes get bigger and bigger as he reads.

Blaine sinks to the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He shakes his head when the laughter starts.

“Oh, my God, Blaine.”

“I know, I know. I’m completely hopeless.”

“You tried to rhyme my name with Walmart. I think that’s more on the blasphemy side of songwriting than hopeless.” The bed bounces beside him and Kurt’s arm curls around his shoulders. “You wrote me a love song?”

Blaine looks up, smiling wryly. “I wrote about a dozen. None of them are any better than that one.”

Kurt’s getting that misty-eyed look that Blaine usually only sees during Julie Andrews movies. “What is it?”

“You are the sweetest boyfriend a guy could ever want,” Kurt says, possibly tearing up a little and squashing him in a hug.

“If I tried to sing any of those to you in Glee club you would probably tear my vocal chords out.”

“I’m willing to ignore that and concentrate on how much I love you as long as you stick to singing other people’s songs in the future.”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
